


Two Worlds United

by NinjaDino4



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDino4/pseuds/NinjaDino4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when the mane six mysteriously appear on Earth? How will Emma help them adjust to life outside of Equestria? Will the Elements of Harmony fall victim to the evils of this new world or can they avoid it? Follow Emma and her best friend Jaden as they tackle these problems day by day, possibly not in a sane way, but somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Awh yeah! Got this story on three sites now. I'm so awesome. No, I'm kidding.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own MLP. Just my story and characters.

  
Chapter 1: Prayers Answered

* * *

**Prayers Answered**

"Finally, the weekend is here. I can't take school anymore." Emma sighed as she drove down the road to her house. Day after day she longed to be at home away from everything in the world.

She pulled into the driveway and turned her car off. Grabbing her purse she exited the vehicle and casually walked to the door. She stopped in front of her house as a big note on the door caught her eyes.

"What's this?" She wondered out loud as she skimmed the letter. "Dear Emma, I'm sorry, but I had to leave for a very important meeting with a company in another country. Won't be back for a few months due to all the campaigning I must do for them. I'll call you whenever I get the chance. –Dad"

She aggressively opened the door then slammed it shut in frustration. It was no surprise that her father was gone yet again. He was all she had, but most of the time she couldn't even have that due to his job. Being a senior allowed her to stay at home alone with no parental guidance. She had her license and loads of money her father gave her. An only child had many advantages in the spoiled department, but a fallback in sibling company.

"Home alone. Again. Just freakin great." She rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom.

Her house was rather big for only two people. Of course, due to monetary funds it was possible. Everything in the market from the U.S.A to foreign countries could be found in the Watson house hold.

Practically slugging onto her bed she tossed her purse in the corner. Emma's bedroom was every girl's dream. It had a huge closet full of every type of shoe known to mankind, along with dozens of dresses, shirts and designer jeans. She even had a shelf full of expensive lotions, perfumes and body scrubs. She was very happy with the look of her house, but what made her most happy were the custom My Little Pony plushies her dad had made. Each one was perfectly placed on her gorgeous king sized bed.

"At least I always have you girls to make my life not as lonely." Emma sighed staring at the six stuffed ponies with hopeful eyes. "If only I had more than just one true friend. I'm sure you six would be true friends."

Moments later her happy smile faded into frown. "Like that's ever gonna happen. That wish will never come true." She remarked taking her flip flops off and putting them in her closet with care. Being at home always allowed her to change into a more comfortable appearance. At school she tried her best to keep up her image, but at home she was hardly recognizable if compared.

She removed her sundress and put on a pair of grey sweat pants. Rummaging through her shirts she located a plain baggy black t-shirt to wear. Her hair was messily pulled up into a bun while she removed her makeup in the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she felt as if the reflection was her true self. The worn down teen stared wondering why she puts on a fake smile for the world to see, when deep down she needs somebody. Sure she was popular, but everyone except her best friend only acted nice because they wanted pricey gifts from her father.

As she walked out of the bathroom her stomach decided to rumble. "Guess I'm hungry. I could always get something from the kitchen, but…I could always invite Jaden over…" She pondered out loud. Taking her Iphone 5 out of her pocket she called her friend. After a few seconds of ringing he finally picked up.

"Emma? What'd ya need?" He asked right away.

"It'd be nice to get a 'hi' every once in a while. Anyways, I was just wondering if you'd want to pick up some food. My dad's gonna be gone for some time so you should come over." She explained.

"Sure, I'll get something and then stop by later. I gotta finish my shift first. See you in a bit. Bye." He replied sounding a bit rushed.

"Alright. I'll be waiting. Bye." Emma said before clicking end. "Now what do I do? I have no homework or cleaning to do." She whined in annoyance.

Pondering her options for a moment she decided to go sit in her backyard to pass time. With her phone holding tons of music and the beauty from outside her house, it made the perfect choice. Not a moment to spare she grabbed her sunglasses from the counter and opened the sliding glass door.

Emma spotted her favorite chair near the in ground pool her father's friend built a couple years ago. Slipping on her shades and lying in the comfy chair quickly relaxed her mind. She picked up her phone and put on Taylor Swift. She sighed in content at everything surrounding her. Closing her eyes for a few moments she assumed that life was going to continue in its natural repetitive routine.

A bright light shone causing her to wince. "What the hell. Aren't sunglasses supposed to dim out light?" She curled up trying to hide her eyes from the brightness suddenly extenuating from the sky. Just as quickly as it came, the light disappeared.

She sat up in her chair uncurling from her position to get a better look. Instead she got a face full of pool. A giant wave of water erupted into the air.

Emma sat upright shocked at what just happened to her. Luckily her phone was surprisingly untouched by the water saving it from destruction.

"Water?" A girl with blonde hair in a side pony tail questioned bursting up to the surface.

In a matter of seconds, five more girls popped their heads up. Each one slightly confused of their surroundings.

Emma had no idea how to react. Six girls fell from the air into her pool. Each one looked just like the mane six, only human. She felt as if her prayers were answered, yet couldn't find any words for the situation.

"Um…Excuse me?" She asked staring at the six floating heads bobbing in the water.

They each turned their heads in Emma's direction only to turn their expressions of curiosity into ones of fear and slight disgust.

"What are you?...Are you some sort of hairless monkey?" The rainbow haired one asked rudely.

"Hairless monkey? I guess that makes you one too." Emma replied in a smart ass tone.

"What are you talk- WHERE ARE MY WINGS?!" She flailed around splashing the other five.

"News flash, none of you have wings. Cause humans don't have wings. I mean you're all humans." Emma stated although she couldn't help, but feel like these six were really the ponies from her favorite show.

"Humans? No wings?" The female with the pink and purple strip in her hair asked.

"Here, let me help you out of my pool." Emma jumped up and held out her hand. The one with rainbow hair made sure she was first out. She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her up. As soon as she got partially out of the water it slightly caught Emma off guard. She let go of the tomboy voiced female and fell backwards. A huge splash of water soaked Emma from head to toe from the drop rainbow hair took.

"What the hay was that for?!" She yelled in anger pulling herself out of the pool. Holding out her hand she helped each one of the others out of the water.

"It's just…you all…aren't wearing any clothes. I mean, I just wasn't expecting that…" Emma admitted feeling a bit uncomfortable as she tried to not look in their direction.

"Whatever do you mean? We hardly ever wear clothes, except dresses on occasion. Or perhaps a marvelous robe. Or silk pajamas." The one with purple curls explained.

"Well, you're gonna start wearing some. Luckily you six dropped by my house. My dad's pretty loaded. I have a bunch of clothes and shoes." Emma happily replied grabbing her phone and shutting off the music.

"You do!? Well what are we waiting for?!" The girl with purple curls said in an excited tone.

Each one followed her. They all had a look of nervousness as they entered the home due to slight anticipation of the inside.

"Oh wow! This place is super duper amazing! Just look at all the pretty furniture!" The one with pink hair squealed in joy as she bounced around the living room. Emma really hoped they wouldn't ask any awkward questions considering they were all nude at the moment.

"By the way, what are these?!" The hyperactive human asked holding her breasts jumping right in Emma's face.

"Um…they're your girl parts?" She answered in confusion. "You know, I don't think we caught each other's names."

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink poofy haired human shouted loudly resuming her hopping.

"My name is Rarity." The elegant purple haired one replied in a British like voice.

"Name's Applejack." The blonde haired one with the cowgirl hat stated.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." The one with blunt bangs said with a smile.

"Rainbow Dash." The rainbow haired girl grumpily replied as she poked at the area her wings should have been.

"I'm Fluttershy." The one with soft pink long hair squeaked to where nobody could understand her.

"Right, well I'm Emma. Emma Watson." She stated finally realizing that it was no joke, the mane six were actually standing her house. "There's no need to be afraid of me, but before I ask for an explanation, you all need to get some clothes.

"What kinds of clothes?!" Pinkie asked in joy continuing to bounce everywhere.

"I have pretty much anything you can think of." She led the six to her bedroom, but stopped halfway. "Hold on girls, I need to go move a few things in my room. Could you stay here for like a couple minutes?"

"Sure thing." Applejack answered on their behalf. Each one started a conversation about the new world they appeared in.

Emma quickly walked into her room. She locked the door in an attempt to keep them each of out in case they tried following her. Practically sprinting to her bed she picked up each one of her plushies. She paced around the room trying to think of a place to hide them. The closest would be a big nope. Rarity would probably be in there most of the time. Taking a moment to think she stopped at the foot of her bed. There was no way she could run out holding them; they six would see the plushies. She would have to hide them better at a later time. Knowing there was no other place to keep them hidden she tossed them under the bed as far as she could. Unless they played hide and seek in her room there would be no way they would see them.

Quickly unlocking the door and opening it, she was met with the faces of six eager humans.

"Sorry we didn't stay put. You took a long time so we wanted to see what was going on. Only the door wouldn't open." Twilight explained while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"No need to explain yourself. I understand. So let's get this started." Emma guided them to her closet. When she opened the two doors each one had a look of awe struck on their face.

"No words can describe this moment." Rarity wiped a tear from her eye and beamed in joy.

"It's so lovely." Fluttershy shyly said with a smile.

"I have to admit, this is pretty amazing. These are all yours?" Twilight asked Emma.

"Yep. Go ahead, you all have roughly about my body shape, I'm sure you'll find something. Don't put them on yet though, I still need to find you guys something else." Emma told them. In a matter of only a second each one ran into the closet picking out an outfit.

Emma sat on the bed waiting for their decision. After about twenty minutes of looking through the vase range of clothes Rarity stepped out with a short white dress sporting light blue stitches for decoration.

"I love that dress. It'd look amazing on you." Emma smiled at Rarity's decision.

Rainbow Dash walked out with a pair of custom light black track pants and a dark blue shirt decorated with a small rainbow in the right bottom corner.

"Sporty, seems like something you'd wear." Emma said happily already knowing what to expect of each one.

"Yeah, well most of the clothes in there were girly. I need something comfortable if we HAVE to wear them all the time." Rainbow explained moving to the side allowing Pinkie Pie to burst out of the closet.

She was holding a pair of capris and a pink shirt. Emma was little shocked at how plain her outfit was, but somehow it just sort of fit Pinkie.

"That really does suit you, Pinkie." She said realizing there were only three more girls to go.

"Thanks!" Pinkie bounced over to Rainbow with a smile.

The door opened revealing both Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. Applejack was holding a pair of boot cut jeans and an orange plaid button up. Twilight was holding a studious looking purple skirt and a white shirt with puffy sleeves. Overall they each picked out something that reflected their personalities. Applejack had a country like outfit, Rarity had an elegant dress, Twilight's outfit matched her book smart attitude, Pinkie's seemed very childlike, while Rainbow's matched her athletic personality.

"Alright Fluttershy, let's see what you've picked out." Emma said nicely not wanting to scare the poor girl.

Moments later she slowly walked out showing everybody the outfit she picked. It was a beautiful pale green skirt just a bit longer than Twilight's and a pastel pink tank top lighter than her hair with thick shoulder straps. Normally Emma would try not putting pink and green together due to it somewhat reminding her of a watermelon, yet on Fluttershy she figured it would look a lot better.

"That outfit is wonderful. I think it'll suit you." Emma encouraged her choice which was met with a soft smile from the shy girl. "So now you all need something else. Give me a sec."

She walked into her closet and reached her intended destination. Rummaging through her choices she specifically picked out twelve different important items for the girls.

"Here. You all need these." She said handing each of them a pair of undergarments.

"Um, what are they?" Twilight asked carefully observing hers with one hand while the other hand held her clothes. The other five gave Emma the same response, except with their face rather than words.

"They're bras and underwear. If you're gonna live here, well, you're not gonna walk around without them. No matter what you wear you'll always have them on." Emma explained.

"And how do we put them on?" Rarity questioned giving hers a quick glance.

Emma sighed hoping everyday wouldn't be full of explanations and demonstrations for such simple tasks.

/

"Ugh, this thing is so uncomfortable. Why do we have to wear it again?" Rainbow asked in a huff pulling at her bra.

"Cause it holds your chest in place. The end of the story. You can take them off when you go to bed, alright?" Emma explained yet again.

"Fine." She replied still yanking on it.

"Now what?" Applejack asked giving Rainbow a strange look.

"Now we get your clothes on." Emma said tossing them their outfits.

"We have to wear these under our clothes?" Twilight questioned giving Emma a look that practically screamed 'are you kidding me?'.

"I don't mind…if that's what you do here…then it's okay…" Fluttershy timidly said hiding behind her hair.

"See, Fluttershy and Pinkie aren't questioning what I told you all. Maybe you four should take a lesson from them." Emma stated helping each one put on their clothes.

/

"Now you're all dressed. And it only took like fifteen minutes." Emma sighed, but felt a lot better knowing each one wasn't nude.

Pinkie's stomach started to rumble which somehow caused a chain reaction between them all. "Can we get some food?" The six asked in unison.

"I guess we could." Emma laughed. "But first let me just show you a couple rooms on the way to the kitchen. I'll give you a better tour later."

As they all walked down the hall Emma stopped in front of two doors were across from each other. She turned to the left and opened the door.

"This is the guest room. It has a bed that should be big enough for two of you. The couch on the wall should hold another two of you." She walked over to the couch and pulled a lever which open up the recliner on two of the seats. "I have an air mattress the last two of you can share, I would offer the other room in my house, but it's my dad's so it would seem a little weird."

"I call the couch!" Rainbow jumped on the sofa.

"Me too, Dashie!" Pinkie followed Rainbow's actions and jumped next to her.

"I will take the bed. It suits my style." Rarity announced.

"I'll share with you, Rarity." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Guess that leaves the air mattress to us, Twi." Applejack stated.

"I can live with that." Twilight replied happily.

"Now that you know where you're all sleeping, there's just one more important place we need to go." Emma walked over to the door on the other side of the hall and opened it. "This is the bathroom; pretty sure I don't need to explain anything to you six."

"Now can we get some food? I'm starving over here." Rainbow complained hopping off the couch followed by the other five.

"I guess so." Emma led them to the kitchen. Rainbow jumped on the couch in the living room which was just a few feet away. She closed her eyes quickly falling into a nap. Just as Emma was about to open up the fridge the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Pinkie yelled before running to the source.

"Wait!" Emma begged, but was too late. Pinkie somehow found the front door and opened it.

Emma and the four ran after the hyperactive pink haired girl. In the doorway was Jaden holding a big bucket of fried chicken from KFC. His face was one of pure confusion as he stared at Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" She had a smile so big it seemed her face stretched in ways never known. "Is that food?!" She gasped grabbing the bucket.

"Pinkie." Twilight sternly said taking the bucket and giving it back to Jaden.

"Uh thanks. Could I talk to Emma for a minute? Alone." He asked grabbing his best friend by the arm and shutting the door on the five former ponies.

"Just what in the fuck is going?" Jaden asked in a low whisper.

"Well, you see. I was outside. There was a bright light and they kind of just fell from the sky into my pool." Emma explained quietly.

"Why the hell did that pink haired one say her name is Pinkie Pie?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Cause…you can't tell anybody this…but I'm pretty sure they're from My Little Pony. Like the actual characters. They haven't explained anything yet to me though. I completely forgot you were coming over so I didn't have time to keep them from answering the door." Emma admitted.

"Wait…that's really them? Hold up, so that's the real Applejack?" He asked with a smile growing on his face. Jaden wasn't a huge fan of the show, but he did love Applejack.

"Don't get any ideas. They don't need some romance crap between a human. They're flipping ponies for Christ's sake." Emma shoved a finger into his chest and gave him an angry look.

"Alright, alright. I won't. Thank god it's only these five. I would've flipped out if they were all six here." He said happily opening the door.

"Yeah…only five of them…" Emma whispered to where he couldn't hear. She feared what he would say when he saw Rainbow Dash snoozing on the couch. Jaden was never a big fan of Dashie. The first episode he ever watched was Fall Weather Friends, since then he's always saw Rainbow as a cheater and a liar. There hasn't been a single moment in the show where he cut Rainbow Dash any slack for that one episode.

"Any of you hungry? I have enough food for the seven of us." He turned his attention towards Applejack and gave a small smirk.

"Seven? You mean-" Twilight started, but Emma covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Jaden put the bucket on the table and turned around to pull a chair out. Emma thought she was in the clear for a minute, but he momentarily stopped. She turned her head slowly and saw Rainbow Dash had just popped her head up from the couch and proceeded to yawn and stretch.

Each one of the girls turned their attention towards Jaden who had a really angry look on his face.

"Is he okay?" Twilight whispered.

"No." Emma whispered back.

"What's wrong with him?" Rarity whispered questioningly.

"Yeah, he was just happy two seconds ago." Applejack quietly added.

"Why is he so mad all of a sudden?" Pinkie asked softly taken aback by his sudden change of heart.

Rainbow turned around and noticed everyone was staring at her. "What'd I miss? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Emma…" Jaden said quietly. "…Just what the hell…IS SHE DOING HERE?!" He screamed pointing at Rainbow Dash who was completely clueless of the situation.

His voice was so powerful it caused Fluttershy to whimper. Each of her friends comforted her while Rainbow changed from a look of confusion to a look of anger.

"Dear lord…" Emma sighed not ready for what was about to go down in her house.


	2. Feelings Bust Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. Hasbro does.

  
Chapter2: Feelings Bust Out

* * *

**Feelings Bust Out**

"What are you babbling about?" Rainbow asked jumping off the couch. She approached Jaden who furrowed his brows even more than before.

"Back off." He shoved Rainbow Dash causing her to fall flat on her behind.

"Oh hay no! You did not just do that. Now you're asking for it!" She picked herself up from the floor and threw a fist at Jaden.

Quickly catching the punch he grabbed both her hands. With lightning speed reflex she bit his arm.

"Ow! Damn it. I'll kill you!" Jaden shouted. Both had fists cocked and were ready to beat one another up.

"Stop!" Emma and the rest of the mane six yelled. Rainbow Dash's friends held her back while Emma grabbed Jaden by the ear causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm not through with him! Let me go!" Rainbow thrashed in the arms of her friends trying to escape. She had no luck; the only thing she managed to kick was the air.

"RD, you need to calm down." Applejack humbly said pinning her friend to the ground.

"Why should I?! He started it." She glared at Jaden who was sitting on the floor getting an angry look from Emma.

"Rainbow Dash, seriously. I'm sure he has his reasons for being rude…I think…But that doesn't give you the right to act reckless. Be the bigger pony. We don't need to stir up trouble considering we have no other place to stay." Twilight Sparkle sternly said giving Rainbow a lecture.

Giving her friends only a huff and eye roll in response she tried calming down. For a minute the room got extremely quiet until each of their stomachs rumbled.

"I'm hungry! We should eat." Pinkie suggested.

"Pinkie Pie is right. Now that the little quarrel has passed we should get some food." Rarity added.

Applejack let Rainbow go. Each one took a seat at the table. The six former ponies looked at the bucket with curiosity.

"What is this stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing at the food.

"It's fried chicken." Jaden nonchalantly responded.

"WHAT?!" The mane six gasped in unison.

"Th-this is chicken?!" Fluttershy whimpered in horror. Tears started grazing her eyes as she stared at the bucket.

"…Yeah..." Emma looked down at the table. Out of all the foods Jaden had to get it just had to be chicken.

"You eat animals?!" Twilight's pupil shrunk in fear.

"That is just uncouth. How could you do something like that?" Rarity questioned taking a moment's pause before speaking again, only in a quieter voice. "…You don't eat ponies, do you?"

Emma went wide eyed at their reactions. It was everything she expected, but she had no idea how to handle it. Allowing herself one quick breath she replied to the question. "Of course not. We don't eat ponies. I've never had one and I don't plan on it."

"If you six aren't gonna eat any than I guess more for me." Jaden said reaching his arm into the bucket and pulling out a piece of chicken.

"Oh no you don't." Rainbow snatched the piece from his hand. Everyone had their eyes on the brash former Pegasus.

Jaden was about to get angry all over again, but a devious smile crossed his face. "Alright. Go ahead. Have the first piece. Eat it."

Rainbow Dash stared at the fried chicken she held in her hand. Her stomach was all queasy from the anticipation and pressure she felt as watchful eyes surrounded her. She bit her lip and looked over the food.

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's just a poor little chicken about to be devoured by you. I mean if you want to know how it's processed you might feel a little better about eating it." Jaden mocked with a smirk.

"Knock it off." Emma slugged him in the arm. "Rainbow, you don't have to eat it. You've got nothing to prove."

"No, no. I can do this." She opened her mouth and moved the chicken closer to it slowly. Hesitating for a few times she finally mustered the courage to eat it.

All of her friends stared at her awaiting her reaction. She chewed a few times with a blank face. It slowly changed into a look of confusion as she swallowed all of her food.

"How was it?" Applejack asked. Rainbow blinked a few times in response.

"…It…was…AMAZING!" She shouted as a huge smile crept onto her face. "I mean sure it's an animal, but for some strange reason I actually enjoyed it." She grabbed a hand full of chicken from the bucket. "I can't get enough of this stuff!"

Jaden frowned at her reaction. He was sure she would feel sick and a bit disturbed that she ate a chicken.

"Well if Dashie likes it, I'll give it a try!" Pinkie grabbed a chicken and popped it in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled at the taste. "Wow, you were right! This is amazing!"

"If you two want to eat this barbaric meal, go right ahead. I will not subject my body to such horrors." Rarity inquired.

"I'm with Rarity. I don't think I could stomach an animal. It doesn't feel right even watching you two eat it." Twilight added giving Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie a weird look.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Rainbow shoved another piece in her mouth.

"…I'm not comfortable with the idea…" Fluttershy softly replied.

"What about you, Applejack?! Are you with me and Dashie?" Pinkie handed her a piece of fried chicken.

Applejack observed the meat carefully before coming to a decision. "I don't know…On one hoof, it feels kinda wrong. On the other hoof, I'm sorta curious. Oh what the hay, I'll give it a shot." She swiftly placed the food in her mouth. Swallowing it she felt the same way as Rainbow and Pinkie. "This stuff is hoof lickin good! Y'all don't know what you're missin."

"If you want any more I can go get some, Applejack." Jaden said with a smile.

"Thank you kindly. I'll be sure to tell you if I do." She replied before digging through the bucket.

"Suck up." Emma muttered. "Anyways, I guess if you three won't eat this I'll just have to get you something else. Come on." She pulled her chair out and got up as she gestured the three unwilling guests to the kitchen.

/

"Alright. What do you girls like? I have fruits, vegetables, salad. Not sure what else you eat." Emma asked.

Twilight pondered the question for second. "Do you have any oats?" This earned a weird glance from Emma. "Flowers?" She got the same look. "Never mind, a salad will be fine."

Emma reached into the fridge and grabbed a big bag of romaine lettuce. She didn't want the food to be bland so she also picked out a few fruits as toppings. She laid the ingredients on the counter. Taking out a giant salad bowl, cutting board, and utensils she started on the meal for her new friends.

"So…there was something we wanted to ask you." Rarity started.

"Oh?" Emma replied carefully dicing each fruit into perfect cuts.

"It's about Jaden…" Fluttershy added.

"What about him?" Emma questioned as she finished up slicing the toppings.

"We want to know why he was rude to Rainbow Dash. When he first saw her he acted as if he already knew her. It was like he had some resentment towards her, but it makes no sense. We've never met either of you before." Twilight Sparkle explained revealing their feelings.

"Oh…that…um well…you see…the truth is…I…just can't tell you right now." Emma stuttered feeling a bit uncomfortable with their question.

"Why not?" Rarity asked stepping closer to Emma.

"Sometimes…it's better to not know the truth. Not because it's bad, it's just you may not like what you find out." Emma explained hoping they would drop the subject.

"But don't we deserve an explanation?" Twilight inquired.

"Yes, but not right now. It's just not a good time. So um how did you six fall into my pool? I still haven't gotten an explanation for that." She asked as she started breaking the romaine leaves into reasonably sized pieces.

"We'll tell you, if you tell us what we want to know." Rarity bargained defiantly. Twilight sided with Rarity, while Fluttershy seemed on the fence about her reasoning.

Emma sighed at her level of intelligence and debate. "Forget it. I can live without one for now." She placed the finishing touches on her now perfect looking salad. She handed forks to each of the girls which was met with a confused look from them.

/

The four walked into the dining room expecting a nice atmosphere to return to. Instead they came back to a disaster.

"Give me the chicken!" Rainbow Dash yelled yanking on the food.

"No! It's mine! You've had enough, rainbow reject!" Jaden screamed having a tug of war with Rainbow.

"You could lay off the food anyways. Your gut's so huge it could hold an ursa major!" Dash shouted back.

"I'm not fat you damn lesbo!" Jaden retaliated. Everyone's jaw hit the floor at his accusation.

"Oh no he didn't…" Applejack muttered in fear.

"Oh yes he did." Pinkie said causing everyone to wince as Rainbow Dash boiled over with anger.

"Buck you! I'm not a lesbian!" Rainbow jumped over the table and knocked Jaden to the ground. Fist after fist slammed him in the head. After many blows to the face he had a bloody nose and busted lip. When she stopped to catch her breath he took the opportunity to roll her over and pin her to the ground.

"Could've fooled me. That rainbow hair and butchy voice all ties together." He punched her in the gut causing her to cough in pain. He was about to sock her in the jaw until he was pulled backwards.

"Enough! Both of you. Stop fighting!" Emma yelled in frustration.

"Fuck this! I'm leaving, sorry girls, but I can't be in the same room as her." Jaden glared at Rainbow who was lying on the ground holding her stomach.

He stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Emma said shocked at everything that just went down.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Twilight asked rushing to Dash followed by the others as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to blow off some steam." She said between her constant coughing.

"There's a punching bag near the pool. Go have at it." Emma offered.

Rainbow Dash didn't say a word more. She slowly got up and walked towards the backyard. She opened the door and slid it shut leaving the other six behind.

"I hope Dashie feels better." Pinkie sighed.

"You know we still haven't had that salad yet." Emma reminded them, also trying to change the subject so the mood wouldn't get any lower.

"We shouldn't let ourselves starve. Besides, Rainbow will be just fine." Fluttershy said sweetly.

The six sat down at the table. Emma picked up her fork and noticed that the others were mimicking her as she did it.

"Um, haven't you used a fork before?" Emma asked.

"Well, we didn't exactly have these weird things." Rarity wiggled the fingers on her left hand.

After a few minutes Emma taught each one how to use a fork with their new limbs. They all finished the salad together leaving not even one single crumb.

"I'm stuffed." Pinkie held her belly.

"Really? I have cupcakes in the fridge, but if you're not hungry…" Emma replied as she picked up the salad bowl and utensils.

Pinkie Pie gasped then ran into the kitchen as fast she could. Moments later she walked out with the entire tray of them. Everybody giggled as she tossed each cupcake in the air and somehow ate them all in one swoop.

Emma placed the dishes in the sink and threw away the bucket from the fried chicken. While she was cleaning up she heard the TV. She turned her head and noticed the girls had somehow figured out how to turn it on. Each one gathered around the television in curiosity.

"What is this thing?" Applejack asked poking the screen with her finger.

"Don't do that. You'll leave finger prints on the screen." Emma said moving her hand away from the television. "And you don't want to stand that close; you'll hurt your vision. I don't need a glasses bill, my dad would get curious."

"We're so sorry; it's just that we've never seen this before." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's fine; it's a flat screen TV." Emma replied which was met with unsure looks from them all. "Um…imagine a bunch of moving pictures telling a story."

"Ohhhhh." The five said in unison.

Emma noticed that the channel just happened to be on the Hub. She quickly scanned the room and found the remote. If a commercial came on she would be screwed. Diving for the remote she changed the channel to Nickelodeon. She felt a little better considering that one of her favorite shows was about to come on.

"You girls can sit down somewhere. Plus, you get to see one of my favorite shows of all time!" She squealed in joy sitting down on the floor.

Rarity opted to sit down on the couch, only she sat down on it as if she were a pony.

Emma took notice to this. "It might be more comfortable if you sit like this." She changed Rarity's sitting position. The others observed the way she was sitting on the couch. Each one mimicked the position. Fluttershy and Twilight sat down on the couch next to Rarity. Applejack sat on the floor next to Emma. Pinkie Pie dragged the rocking chair into a good area. She hopped onto the chair and began to rock back and forth with a smile struck onto her face.

"You were right, this is much more comfortable. Thank you." Rarity said happily.

The backyard door slid open. Everyone turned around and noticed Rainbow looked flushed.

"You feeling alright?" Emma asked with a bit of concern for the well-being of her new friend.

"Yeah, just tired." She replied. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Slowly walking by, she let out a sigh before leaving the vicinity.

"Did you see that? She looked terrible." Twilight said quietly.

"Her knuckles were all bloody…I didn't think she would punch the bag that hard. I guess we know why she's so tired." Emma added.

"And her eyes were all puffy. You girls don't think Rainbow Dash was crying, do you?" Rarity questioned with a frown.

"Should we ask her about it?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Rainbow doesn't exactly open her feelings up. Maybe we should just give her time." Applejack answered.

"I could go check on her!" Pinkie Pie stated jumping out of the chair.

"Wait! Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" Twilight questioned.

"Silly willy. I'm not gonna ask Rainbow about it. She was super duper tired; she must be out like a light by now! Maybe she'll sleep talk and we'll get our answer!" Pinkie explained.

"Actually…that's not a bad idea." Rarity stated.

"Let's go." Emma said leading the girls to their bedroom.

/

Carefully opening the door they saw Rainbow Dash curled up in a ball on the couch.

They all tip toed closer to her. She started to shiver and clench her fists tighter. Her face winced a few times.

Suddenly she started to mumble under her breathe. "…Fly…Wings…Air…" She tossed and turned in her sleep every few seconds.

Each girl felt bad for their sleeping friend. They didn't know everything going on in Rainbow's subconscious, but they had a fuzzy image.

"Poor, RD. She looks so sad." Applejack frowned at the sight.

Emma walked into the closet and pulled out a light blue blanket. She carefully tossed it over Rainbow in an attempt to stop the shivering.

"You five stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." Emma said before exiting the room. She walked into the bathroom across the hall. Opening the bottom cabinet she located bandages, a rag and cleanser for wounds. She picked up the items and brought them back to the room.

"Now I can dress those wounds on her knuckles." Emma quietly said as she opened the cleanser.

"What if she wakes up?" Rarity questioned quietly.

"That'll suck, but I can't let them get infected. The last thing I need is a trip to the doctors for any of you." Emma whispered as she cleaned out the scrapes and cuts. Rainbow Dash's face scrunched up in pain as the liquid hit her damaged skin.

"There. Now they're clean." Emma picked up the bandages and began wrapping it around both of Dash's hands.

"I suppose that's all we can do for her. Emotional issues can't be dealt with while she's sleeping." Rarity inquired.

"Isn't there anything else we could do? Anything?" Fluttershy begged.

"We could let her rest. She definitely needs it." Twillight replied. They all let their tired friend sleep in peace.

Emma casually walked down the hall, but suddenly it hit her.

"I missed most of the episode!" She shouted running down the hall. When she reached the living room she noticed that most of the episode was over. In defeat she plopped down on the couch.

"What episode?" Pinkie Pie asked as she sat down in the rocking chair proceeding to rock in it like before.

"An episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I've seen them all so far. Of course, this new show isn't the best one of them all. Doesn't matter, it's already over in like five minutes." She sighed.

"What else does your uh…TV have?" Applejack questioned.

"Anything you could imagine." Emma responded. The rest of the mane six took a seat somewhere in the room. For the remainder of the day they watched a bunch of different shows.

Fluttershy let out a cute dainty yawn. Emma realized that it must've been pretty late considering the fact that each of the former ponies were starting to get bags under their eyes. Even Rarity hadn't taken notice to her complexion.

"I can see that you're all tired. I'll get you some PJ's and you five can go to bed." She said, but didn't get the reaction she wanted. Rarity just blinked, Applejack slowly nodded her head, Fluttershy kept rubbing her eyes, Twilight stared into space and Pinkie fell face first onto the floor. "Okay then…"

/

"Here. I got you guy's comfortable clothes. Since Rainbow is still knocked out I didn't get her any." Emma handed each one a pair. They were so out of it they couldn't even manage getting undressed. She let out a small sigh and helped each one out.

After a few minutes they were finally ready for bed. Emma led them to their room. Somehow they each managed to get in their respective areas. Rainbow was still curled up allowing Pinkie enough room to sleep on the couch. Rarity and Fluttershy passed out once their bodies hit the bed. Applejack and Twilight were knocked before their heads even touched the pillows on the air mattress Emma set up while she was getting their PJs.

Quietly shutting the door she could still somewhat hear the snores each one let out.

"I'm guessing we won't pull off an all-nighter." She chuckled to herself as she walked into her room. Emma climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her body. Within a few minutes she was fast asleep.


	3. Sugar Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Sugar Rush from Wreck It Ralph....Yeah, I think so...  
> Disclaimer: I don't own MLP.

  
Chapter 3: Sugar Rush

* * *

**Sugar Rush**

"Ugh…" Rainbow groaned rubbing her head. She slowly opened her eyes. The room was pitch black, looking at her surroundings she noticed each of her friends fast asleep.

She carefully moved off of the couch making sure she didn't wake up anyone. Slipping through the door Rainbow Dash noticed that the rest of the house was no different. Using her hand as a guide she stumbled down the hall and somehow ended up in the living room.

"How in the hay am I supposed to see?" She fumbled around the dark trying to locate any sort of light switch. With no way to see she tripped over the rocking chair making her slam into the end table causing the lamp to tumble over and break. A loud crash echoed through the house.

"Uh oh." She gasped as she froze in place.

Suddenly the living room light's flipped on. Rainbow Dash's heart stopped and she turned around with an 'oops' smile.

"Darling, some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep. I would appreciate it if you didn't cause such a ruckus while I'm getting some well-deserved rest." Rarity gave Rainbow a death glare.

"Actually, it's more like a fra-" Pinkie Pie started to argue with Rarity, but Applejack quickly covered the hyper girl's mouth. The look on AJ's face reeked of annoyance.

"What are you even doing? Why would you break Emma's lamp?" Twilight asked rubbing her eyes.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to, besides I've been sleeping for like ever." Rainbow argued.

"Yeah, well we've been asleep for like…" Emma trailed off pulling out her phone. "Only two hours. Try to be a little more quiet, Rainbow."

"I'm goin back to bed. I don't got time for this." Applejack stated before walking back to her room.

"Applejack and I may have different personalities, but I completely agree." Rarity followed the cow girl back to the room.

"I think those two have the right idea. Come on girls, let's go." Twilight stated leaving with a hyper active Pinkie and tired Fluttershy.

"Guess I have to clean this up." Emma sighed cleaning up the broken glass.

"Sorry about this. It was a little too dark." Rainbow chuckled nervously.

"Just please be more careful. I don't feel like cleaning up your mess every day at one in the morning." Emma sluggishly walked past Dash heading back to bed.

"Hmm…guess I have to do quiet things…" Rainbow pondered. A light bulb went off in her head.

She tip toed to the fridge and opened it. Scanning over every food and drink she spotted multiple black and green cans. She grabbed one and read the name.

"Monster?" Rainbow wore a confused look which turned to a happy smile in a matter of seconds. "Wonder what it does."

She put her fingers on the tab and managed to pop open the can. Putting her lips up to the rim she took a tiny sip. Her eyes grew wide in delight at the taste. In a few seconds she gulped down the whole can, but it wasn't enough for her. One by one she guzzled down every Monster in the fridge.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I, Rainbow Dash, have found the meaning of life. This one can holds the secret to happiness. Besides being me of course." Rainbow held the one of the Monsters in her hand with pride. The energy buzzing inside began to seep through. She felt like jumping all over the entire house.

/

Emma began to stir from her sleep. Stretching her arms she let out a yawn and opened her eyes. She immediately hopped out of bed and walked out of her bedroom.

"What in the world?!" She gasped in shock. The hallways were covered in whipped cream and sprinkles. Most of the cream was running down the walls creating a big mess on the carpet.

"Wha?" Twilight yawned opening the door. "Oh my goodness!" She was appalled by the condition surrounding her.

Rarity growled in the background muttering things about beauty sleep under her breath. "What could be so important that you woke me- GAH!" She was taken aback by the condition of the hall. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack sleepily walked through the door.

"What in tarnation?! What's this all about?" Applejack asked.

"…Oh my…what happened?" Fluttershy's jaw dropped at the mere sight.

"Whoa! When did this all happen!? Why wasn't I invited?!" Pinkie Pie gasped hopping closer to the wall inspecting the substance.

"Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!" Rainbow shouted from the living room.

"I have a feeling I know who did this." Emma mumbled in anger running past the five.

"Rainbow Dash?! What did you do?!" Emma screamed in horror staring at the condition of her living room, kitchen and backyard.

"Do you like it?! Oh! I know! Wanna play bandits with me!? It's kind of stupid to play it alone!" She yelled back only to confuse Emma for the moment. "I'm the bandit! You're the innocent human!" Rainbow jumped from behind the knocked over love seat and tackled Emma to the ground. Using the rope she found in the backyard earlier she hog tied Emma up and triumphantly gloated about it.

"I am the winner! Again! Yes! I'm bored, let's play something else!" Rainbow shouted running into the kitchen.

"What in Equestria is goin on?" Applejack muttered running to Emma's side along with the other four.

"Just look at my house! Rainbow, completely destroyed everything!" Emma shouted in frustration. Glancing around the room everyone soon realized the mess. Couches were flipped over, food was thrown all over the walls, sprinkles and chocolate chips covered the floor, and toilet paper was used as streamers of some sort.

"New game! Dodge ball!" Rainbow screamed tossing an egg, hitting Rarity in the head.

"My hair!" She screamed then dramatically fainted falling onto the sprinkle and chip covered floor.

"Rainbow! Stop it." Twilight lectured, but Dash pelted her with multiple eggs causing her to growl.

"Try to get me! Try to get me!" Pinkie screeched in joy. Rainbow immediately tossed an egg at her only to completely miss due to Pinkie jumping out of the way. One egg after another seemed to fly past her and hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"…Maybe we should stop Rainbow and clean this mess…" Fluttershy suggested quietly, but nobody listened to her.

"Get me out of this thing!" Emma screamed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry bout that, sugarcube." Applejack quickly untied Emma freeing her from the rope.

"What am I going to do?! My house is a complete mess, Rainbow is off the wall, Rarity fainted and those two are having an egg war!" Emma shrieked pointing at the two hyper girls racing around the house in a fit of laughter.

"Panic." Fluttershy nervously replied.

"Ugh, could this day get any worse?" Emma sank onto the floor burying her face in her hands trying to take deep breathes to calm down.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached for it only to freeze at the name.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Everyone keep calm. KEEP. CALM." Emma shouted before hitting talk.

"Hi, dad." She answered somewhat calm despite the situation happening at her home.

"Hi, Emma. I just wanted to check up on you. Sorry about the way I had to spring this trip on you. It was a last minute thing I got." Her father replied.

"Oh no, dad. It's fine. I mean I'm fine. Don't worry, I completely understand." She responded only to be covered with spray cheese. Pinkie and Rainbow busted out laughing rolling on sprinkles and chocolate chips.

"Um, who's laughing?" He asked curiously.

"Laughing? Laughing! It's just the TV, dad. Yeah, I'm watching uh Comedy Central." She nervously chuckled.

"Stop it girls!" Twilight yelled grabbing Pinkie's arm. She sheepishly smiled and stopped her crazy antics.

"Alright ya'll. Fun's over." Applejack attempted to jump onto Rainbow Dash, but she used her legs to catapult the cow girl into the air.

"Raaaainbooow!" She yelled before smashing into the upside rocking chair causing it to bust apart.

"What was that?!" Emma's dad asked with worry.

"Nothing. I swear. It's the TV. Just like I said. So how are you?" She asked, but silently motioned the others to capture Rainbow.

"Oh dear…wha-what happened?" Rarity asked waking up. She went to fix her curls unconsiounly, but felt all the nasty items stuck in them. "My hair! It's even worse than before!" She fell backwards, fainting yet again.

"Emma, tell me what's going on. I can hear a bunch of different people yelling. Plus I heard something break." He demanded.

"Sorry, dad. It's getting to the good part. I gotta go. Bye!" She hung up on her father and immediately boiled over in anger. "Alright! Rainbow Dash, you calm the heck down and clean up this mess! RIGHT NOW!"

"Only if you catch me!" She sprinted out to the backyard and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Emma sighed meanwhile the other four had worried looks on their faces.

"Now what do we do? If we clean this mess up, Rainbow will just destroy it. Again." Twilight stated.

"I know, we have to think of some way to stop her from destroying everything." Applejack added.

"We could just always catch her…like she said…" Fluttershy suggested quietly.

"But what? I mean my dad was pretty suspicious of everything. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up my phone after I hung up on him." Emma replied.

"She just went outside…we could all go after her…" Fluttershy continued, but nobody listened to her.

"I've got it! She said if we caught her she would clean this mess up. That's just what we'll do! Let's see…there's me, Applejack, Fluttershy, Emma, Rarity and Pinkie. So that's six of us. We could each split up in teams of three!" Twilight suggested.

"Great idea! You're so smart, Twilight!" Pinkie praised jumping up and down.

"But how are we gonna get Rarity to help? She'll keep fainting every time she wakes up." Emma asked looking at the unconscious fashionista.

"You clean your pool, right?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah. That'd be kind of gross if I didn't." Emma replied, but still a little fuzzy on her idea.

AJ picked up Rarity and walked into the backyard. Each one followed her filled with anticipation.

"Now for a little wake up swim." Applejack tossed Rarity into the pool instantly waking her up.

"Applejack! What did you do that for?!" Rarity growled jumping out of the water practically steaming from her anger.

"We needed your help, Rarity. Please don't be mad…" Fluttershy responded.

"Help with what?" She questioned calming herself down.

"Capturing Rainbow Dash. She ran outside here a little while ago. Now we just need to split up and form two teams." Twilight explained.

"What about walkie talkies?! We could be super spies!" Pinkie asked happily.

"Walkie talkies? I think I have a couple in my shed. I'll be back." Emma replied walking away.

"Alright girls. Hmm…I think I've got this all figured out. Applejack and Rarity, you're with me. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, you're with Emma. Any objections? No? Good." Twilight stated.

"Found em!" Emma shouted heading back to the group. She tossed them on the grass in the middle of the group. "So did you get us split up?"

"Yep. You have Pinkie and Fluttershy. I've got Applejack and Rarity." Twilight responded grabbing one of the walkie talkies.

Emma was about to pick up the other, except Pinkie snatched it up. "Could I be in charge of the walkie talkie?!" She asked with a fake pout.

"I don't care. Just be serious. We need to get Rainbow." Emma caved in trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Exactly. I was thinking we'd check different areas of the house and-" Twilight started, but was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"We should use secret code words for each other, Twilight! You could be…um…Princess Magic! And I could be Cupcakes." She stated seriously narrowing her eyes. Emma shuddered a bit at the code word, Cupcakes.

"Pinkie!" Twilight grew a bit annoyed, but took a deep breath and calmed down. "Fine. Everyone, let's do this.

Applejack, Twilight and Rarity began to wander around the backyard searching for any sign of Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Emma headed into the house to look.

"Hmm…where should we start?" Emma pondered stepping over multiple smashed eggs.

"She could be anywhere by now." Fluttershy sighed feeling discouraged.

"Maybe we should think like me." Pinkie suggested with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Well, Dashie is super hyper. She's like me after I eat way too much sugar, but I mean I always eat way too much sugar so I guess it's more like me on an everyday basis. The point is we should start thinking like me to find Rainbow!" Pinkie explained carefully inspecting each inch of the kitchen.

"And where would you be?" Emma questioned looking over her ruined living room with a sad glance.

"Anywhere fun, of course! So where are the funnest places you have in this house?" She asked mysteriously pulling out a magnifying glass from nowhere.

"Hmm…there's this area where you can actually climb inside the walls. My dad had it installed a little after we moved in. I always liked to use the tunnels to get around. It's pretty fun." Emma replied.

"Perfect! Come on girls. We've got a wall to go into!" Pinkie shouted.

Emma ran down the hall followed by Pinkie while Fluttershy hesitantly tailed behind them.

* * *

"Now where ever could she be?" Rarity asked following the other two.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to think like Rainbow. She's always looking for something cool to do." Twilight suggested.

"And working on her stunts. Just cause she's actin like Pinkie don't mean she won't be doing somethin dare devily." Applejack added.

"You're absolutely right! Now we just need to fi-" Twilight was cut off yet again.

"You girls are such slow pokes. Come on, aren't you ever gonna find me?" Rainbow stated hiding behind many braches and leaves.

"Rainbow Dash, quit hiding and allow us the chance to locate you." Rarity replied as each one stumbled around the backyard trying to spot where the voice came from.

"You know, you're right, Rarity. I guess I should allow you the chance to catch me." Rainbow carefully walked across a branch on the tree.

"There she is!" Twilight shouted.

"I'll get er." Applejack began to twirl the rope around her head, the one she removed from Emma earlier.

The rope headed towards Rainbow, but she made a quick long jump off of the branch, thus causing AJ to rope the tree. Dash grabbed the edge of the house and pulled herself up.

"Gonna have to be quicker to catch me!" She sprinted across the roof utilizing her new found energy surge. She kicked off the screen of one of the open windows and jumped through.

"Twilight. Alert the others!" Rarity said in a hurry.

"Right." Twilight held down the button on her walkie talkie. "Hello? Pinkie? You there?"

"Um Pinkie isn't here. I think you're FORGETTING something, Princess Magic. Over."

"Ugh. We don't have time for this. She just-" Twilight started, but was cut off for the third time.

"Princess Magic, we have to address each other by the codes just like we talked about. Also, when you're done talking you have to say 'over'. Over"

"Cupcakes! Rainbow Dash just jumped onto the roof and went into the house! Get her! OVER!" She screamed followed by a loud bang from the other walkie talkie.

"We should stay here, but hide. Just in case RD decides to head outside, we could ambush her." Applejack said before jumping behind a nearby shrub. Twilight jumped in with no question.

"Do I have to? My hair could get messy or I could touch dirt." Rarity complained.

"Course, Miss Prissy Pants." AJ replied roping her friend and dragging her into the bush.

"You are so going to pay for that." Rarity narrowed her eyes wearing a frown.

* * *

"Owwie. That hurt." Pinkie complained rubbing her head.

"You heard Twilight. Rainbow's in the house. We could do a sneak attack on her." Emma whispered now trying to be more careful in the volume of her voice.

"Actually…I'm pretty sure Rainbow already knows where we are considering the loud banging noise Pinkie Pie just made…" Fluttershy stated as if it were obvious.

"Ugh. You're right. Either way we need to keep an eye out for her. She could be anywhere." Emma replied quietly opening one of the many doors connected to the walls.

"Bummer, you three are looking in the wrong places. I'm right above your noses." Rainbow Dash exclaimed causing the three to look up.

"Can't escape us, Dashie!" Pinkie yelled quickly climbing up the ladder followed by the other two.

Rainbow crawled as fast as she could and jumped out of the wall ending up in Emma's bedroom. She hopped onto the bed seemingly trapped in a corner as the three walked closer and closer to her.

"Nowhere to go now. It's all over, Rainbow Dash." Emma fiercely stated.

"I don't think so." Rainbow replied with a devious smile. She jumped onto the TV stand then hopped onto the dresser in a matter of seconds. Not a moment later she leaped towards the door and grabbed the frame thus swinging out of the room in a flash.

"Oh great! Now she's some kind of monkey human!" Emma yelled in annoyance racing after Dash with Pinkie and Fluttershy not too far behind.

Rainbow flipped over the couch and landed on her feet. Meanwhile, the other three hopped over the couch continuing their chase through the backdoor. Dash started to slow down leaving them just the chance to catch up.

"Applejack! Now!" Twilight yelled. Suddenly a rope flew out of the bush and made its way around Dash's body. Pulling on the rope she fell onto the grass which cushioned her fall.

Emma ran to the side of the hyper brash acrobatic rainbow haired girl.

"Haha! We caught you. Now you have to…clean?" She leaned closer only to see her friend's eyes shut and quiet snores escaping her mouth. "You have got to be kidding me. She's asleep!"

"Are you joking? We could've saved ourselves all this trouble and waited for her silly crash." Rarity complained letting her eyes roll.

"Well now, why didn't ya'll ever think about that?" Applejack asked walking up to Rainbow.

"I suppose that option never came across my mind." Twilight sheepishly smiled.

"We could totally clean this place up while Dashie takes a little snooze. She'll be out of the way and we could get everything done! Right, Princess Magic?" Pinkie leaned next to Twilight giving her a friendly nudge.

"Of course, Cupcakes. Might as well." Twilight agreed letting a smirk reach her face.

"Yaaaaaaaaay." Fluttershy gave her trademark adorable cheer.

"Let's get to work!" Each one shouted in unison. When they turned around their smiles turned to frowns. Just the sight of the mess caused their moods to spiral down.


End file.
